


Signed, Sealed, Delivered

by Jabberwockychamber



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabberwockychamber/pseuds/Jabberwockychamber
Summary: Two years after the movie, Jesper and Alva are newlyweds and have been invited back to Jesper's hometown. Unused to the posh life, Alva has to find a way to fit in and Jesper is here to help. Warning. Includes lots of fluff!
Relationships: Alva/Jesper Johanssen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, so I haven't written anything this lengthy since 2006, wow! I plan to release a new chapter each week, as long as I have the Klaus bug.

A clear, blue, sky stretched far beyond the little Nordic town of Smeerensburg. The hamlet was nestled in the middle of a valley surrounded by rolling hills, covered in soft snow that glistened in the spring sun. Houses dotting the hills surrounded the main square, where a boisterous market carried on. Tiny store fronts of all kinds, bakeries, fish and meat vendors, the tailor, boutiques with all sorts of hand made varieties, and a tiny, one room Schoolhouse just past the town center. 

It was an entirely different village then what it was only a few months ago. Bleak, grey fog had once drowned the city in a gloomy haze, the houses dilapidated, no one dared venture out for fear they would be attacked, unless they were the ones doing the attacking. The centuries old feud between the Krums and the Ellingboes kept everyone on their toes, that is, until a very special post man and a woodsman from the far north, came together to work their magic. Who would have known the gift of giving could turn the town from an unbearable wasteland to a homely little paradise.

Just as the children were the reason for the town’s turn around, every child in town celebrated today, the final day of school before spring break. Equally excited was Alva, their teacher. As much as she loved her job, being able to teach children how to read and write, seeing the joy on their faces as they learned how to write their own name, Alva needed a break. Especially the one coming up. She was going with Jesper to visit his family far to the south, where it was nice and warm.

The impending vacation had occupied her mind for weeks but now that only days were left she was really feeling an urge to go. As she stood at the chalkboard reciting the day’s final lesson, she couldn’t stop looking at the clock on the wall. Only two hours….then only one hour….only two minutes, and now-

“Good job everyone! That’s it for today.” She cheered, set her stick down and eagerly shut her lesson book. On cue the children sprang from their desks, a flurry of closing books, crumpled papers, unzipped backpacks and excited chatter. “Remember, I’ll see you back here in three weeks. Hans, be careful with that book-no, Elli, there is no homework during break.” She helped this and there, sheparding them towards the door. She helped little Lucy down the steps, then tucked a stray bit of hair back under the girl’s toboggan. With a sigh of relief and a smile, Alva waved them off until the last student disappeared over the hill. And oh, there it was again, that feeling.

There was something strange going on with her and she really didn’t know what to make of it. A sort of nagging little bug in her gut and in her mind. The sight of a sweet little child like Lucy gave her an annoyingly desperate urge to want a child of her own. Maybe two children, a boy and a girl...maybe three. Three girls? But girls could be a lot more difficult then boys...surely Jesper would appreciate two girls as much as she did. 

Leaning against the porch beam, eyes lidded and staring off into the distance as she dreamed, she hadn’t even noticed said husband strolling up the stone path to the School House, a spring in his step. He was just as excited for their vacation as Alva was. He was in his postman uniform with his bag full of letters. Jesper perked as he saw her, and when Alva met his gaze they greeted each other eagerly.

As they kissed, she thought for sure she would never get used to how giddy it made her feel. He made her feel like a silly little school girl. Never in a million years did she think she’d be married, especially to a man like Jesper. He’d annoyed her greatly when they first met, this spoiled little post boy getting a taste of the real world. She had made sure to make it clear, her seething annoyance with him. But as months passed, whether he meant to or not, he had began to win over the hearts and minds of everyone in the town, including herself. She still remembered how confused she had been when she realized she was falling for him. One morning, sulking at her doorstep, watching him glaringly as he was trying to order a fish sandwich at the market. The way he moved his hands, his upset bumbling over a sandwich he thought was overpriced. He had been attempting to dominate a much larger, muscular hulk of an Ellingboe. Alva had laughed at the sight of him squealing and racing away as the large brute readied a knife his way. She found him shakingly huddled behind a barrel. She didn’t know why she took pity on him, but she did, and coaxed him to her fish shop where she spent the rest of the afternoon teaching him how to fish, prepare the meat, she even had to show him how to make a sandwich. How could such a useless man be so charming? No man had a right to be as adorably pathetic as he was.

And now here she was, married to him. He handed her a letter addressed to the school, their wedding rings glistening in the sunlight as they made the exchange. 

“How was your day, Mrs. Johansson?” The way he said her new last name, he sounded quite pleased with himself. She rolled her eyes and turned to lock the door, keys jingling as she spoke. “Very tiring, and this week has gone by so slow. But now, I’m finally free.” Placing the keys into her small purse, she pulled her shawl a bit tighter to her slender frame and then took his arm and the pair made there way to the town center.

“You’re going to love Surygvash. Its so nice and warmthis time of the year. And oh, my old home! My father is so eager to see you again.” Jesper prattled on, dodging a few children who quickly raced past their legs. He released Alva and stopped at a postbox, rummaging through his pack to find the right letters. “Its going to be a long trip, but its very scenic, through some very beautiful mountains and valleys. Dad is sending one of his best Carriages, so we’ll be nice and warm. Oh, hopefully he’ll have my favorite Akvavit on board.”

She smiled and patted his hand. She was just happy that he was happy. But she couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.

She had met his father many times by now. He had been to their wedding, and paid for quite a bit of it, despite her protest that it was too much. She had to get used to marrying into a wealthy family, she herself coming from a poor little farmstead far east. Well, maybe not poor, her parents worked hard to provide for her and her brother, and they made enough money for both of their children to get degrees. But certainly no where near as affluent as Jesper had been. The thought of having access to unlimited wealth baffled her, and many times Jesper had to assure her it was not a big deal. His father expected nothing in return. Sir Johansson had even funded the building of their home, although their very good friend, Klaus, insisted he build most of the furniture for them. 

Sir Johansson was a pleasant man, but powerful and looming. He towered over anyone he spoke to, his gaze stern, his voice deep and demanding. She didn’t see much of him in Jesper, maybe just in his legs. Jesper must have gotten everything else from his mother. The two were quite different, yet somehow very similar especially when the spoke to each other. She tried not to worry herself over how much a carriage ride to come get the two of them was going to cost the man.

As she thought, and as he emptied his bag of more letters, they hadn’t even noticed Mogens walking towards them. He had a fishing rod in one hand, a net full of fish in the other. Although Mogens was the town ferryman, he sure knew how to fish. “Hey, you too. Lovely weather we’re having, huh?” They nodded and gave their own salutations. Jesper coughed, moving away as the smell of fish still kind of bothered his sensitive nose. Alva on the other hand was already at Mogens side, inspecting his catch. “Cod again? What, have we outfished every Haddock in Smeerensburg? Tiny little things too...” Mogens shrugged. Fish were fish as long as he was getting paid. Alva produced two silver coins and tucked them into Mogen’s side pouch then ducked into the net, pulling two of the plumpest fish she could find. “Thaaaaaank you-oh here, here, so you dont get dirty.” He gave her an old towel which she promptly wrapped the fish into. “Isn’t this my towel anyway?” Alva asked. Mogens just shrugged and she rolled her eyes playfully. “Hey, postman. Its just fish, you know, the only thing any of us eat in this town? The only thing you’ve been eating for about 2 years now?” Jesper, pinching his nose, glared and waved him off as Mogens walked past them cackling, down to the market for the day’s pay.

A few more post boxes and then Jesper’s bag was empty; his vacation was officially a go. Thankfully word got around quickly in this small town, so everyone knew to deliver their mail by hand for the three weeks that their post master was gone. It was also early spring, so practically nothing would be shipped in from the mainland to this tiny little island. 

It was a long but pleasant walk up the hill just outside of town, to the old post office. Jesper had really fixed the place up, with the help of Klaus, of course. Who knew being friends with a carpenter could be so beneficial. Alva tucked the fish into a nearby snowpile and then they stepped inside, rewarded with a flush of warmth emanating from the fire in the stove. Jesper took her shall and hung it on the rung next to the door, quick to remove his own jacket. Even though it wasn’t her house, she had spent enough time in Jesper’s home to know where everything was. It was a small little cabin, but homely, and enough for the both of them. She made her way to the tiny kitchen stove, setting the kettle on and readying two cups of hot cocoa. She smiled as she felt two familiar arms wrap around her torso and his head nestled into her shoulder, a deep intake of breath against her nape making her flush. Jesper gave a long, happy sigh into her hair. He loved her hair, it was the first thing about her that he had fallen in love with. Even when they had met for the second time, her angrily shouting into his face as she held him by the scruff of his neck; she would have killed him if she knew he was more interested in her hair then whatever she was screaming about.

“Jesper….ah, you’re leaning against me.” Her voice made him start. He hadn’t even realized he was falling asleep against her. “Oh geez, sorry about that. Its been a long day.” She nodded as she poured the hot water into his cup. “You’re tired every day, hun. I’m used to it.” She followed him to his bed at the corner of the tiny office. He flopped down into it, the springs squeaking, and threw a blanket over himself not even bothering to take off his boots. It was a daily routine she was used to, they’d share a hot drink, then he’d have a little nap and she’d sit in front of the fire busying herself with something to knit. 

Two empty cups later he was out like a light, and she was sitting in front of the fire. Although she was supposed to be focusing on her crochet, she couldn’t keep herself from glancing over at him. He looked so happy and at peace when he slept. Or at least when he napped, deep sleep was a whole other story filled with snoring, tossing and turning. But even then she still loved him. 

She was so practiced with crochet by now that her hands were on auto pilot. She took the opportunity to daydream again...about the future, their future. She had no idea what to expect on this vacation, what living the high life was going to be like, what she’d be doing, and be expected to do. She knew Jesper would help her every step of the way but still, the unknowing was eating at her. What if it turned out that his father didn’t like her when exposed to her for long periods of time? What if she makes a fool of herself during dinner...what would dinner even be like? Would they have one of those ridiculously long tables she read about in books? Would she have to shout for more gravy from twenty chairs away?

Yawning, she felt her eyelids drooping. Strange, she wasn’t usually so tired at this time of the day. Before drifting off, she gathered her project and began to place it back into the basket, when a sight struck her; Her project. What she was knitting….

Why was she making baby booties?


	2. Chapter 2

The carriage arrived right on time on a crisp spring morning. A large, ornate carriage, pulled by two large Bretons. Alva had never seen such white horses before. Their tails and manes were immaculate, tied up in pristine little buns, not a hair out of place. The driver loaded up their luggage as Jesper opened the door and helped her in. She’d never ridden inside of a carriage like this before, and she tried not to trip over the strange step as she nestled inside. Jesper took a seat in front of her with practiced ease, latching the door behind them. A big, silly grin spread across his face when he saw the bottle of wine and two glasses waiting for them in an open, velvet lined box at the side. “Chateau Margaux? Oh! My favorite!” He was practically bouncing up and down like an excited puppy, and she couldn’t help but laugh. The carriage shifted as the driver climbed onboard, and then with a crack of the reins and a yip, the carriage started towards the docks.

Mogens was there to greet them, thankful this driver seemed to know how to park a carriage. Way too many drivers took his precious boat for granted, practically slamming their carriage into her, so he welcomed those who treated his old girl with the respect she deserved. As the boat’s old motor sputtered to life, he tipped his hat to the two inside. “My, my, Mrs. Johansson, stepping up in the world are we?”

“Poppycock old bean, Step to it now.” she held her nose up and playfully waved him off. The two cackled and Mogens took the helm, the boat starting on its long journey from island to main land. 

Jesper wasn’t kidding when he said it would be a long journey. Seven hours now in a confined carriage. Most of the ride they had kept pleasant company, talking about this and that. The soft glow of the lantern was welcoming, the seats so lush, his shoulder soft as she rested against him, the wine the richest thing she’d ever tasted, but even with all of that she was getting tired and fed up. Alva prided herself in being patient, but for some reason this journey really wasn’t sitting well with her. To top everything off, she was beginning to feel ill. Jesper assured her it must be because she wasn’t used to the movement of the carriage, and so tried his best to comfort her. She lay in his lap as he massaged his fingers through her scalp….but still she felt sick. “Can you stop the carriage?” She asked in a daze, getting up slowly. That wasn’t a good idea, it was as if a weight fell into her stomach and she was about to burst. she jumped out of the slowing carriage, running into the nearest bush as she let it all out. A concerned Jesper came rushing to her side, his thin legs struggling through the snow drifts. “Goddammit.” Alva spat, wiping at her mouth, and Jesper rushed to give her a handkerchief. “Are you ok? What happened? Was it something you ate?” 

“I don't know….god, just...I think I’m better now.” She actually was, a wave of relief flushing her stomach. She kneeled for a moment and then slowly got back up. Sheepishly she entered the carriage, and Jesper gave the call to continue when they had settled in again. “Its not much longer now.” Jesper squeezed her hand reassuringly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would make you so sick.” Alva tsked and waved him off. “Its ok. I can handle the ride, working with seafood for a whole year will give you an iron tummy.” 

Before they knew it over the crest of a hill the brilliant city of Suryguask gracefully towered before them. Wide eyed and in awe, a tiny wow was all Alva could manage at the sight. “Yep, there it is. Not long now….beautiful castle, isn’t it? The King and Queen live there, you know.” Jesper puffed his chest out proudly. The carriage continued its journey past the city’s gates, large white walls snaking through the valley, encapsulating the city. Alva was thoroughly impressed, this city was packed with things she couldn’t even imagine. Brilliant Storefronts lined the streets, filled with exotic anythings. Fanciful tailors, boutiques, beautiful dresses displayed at the front windows. Immaculately groomed citizens walked the streets, gentlemen in top hats, coats and canes. Women in fanciful dresses, hats overflowing with feathers and flowers. Alva grimaced as she looked down at her own modest little dress. Maybe she should have dressed more appropriately? Jesper was wearing a white turtleneck, a scarf around his neck, with dark blue trousers and his usual boots. Perhaps she was just overreacting.

They continued down the ornate streets, the hooves of the horses clattering on the cobblestones. Past more large, ornate buildings and store fronts, nearing the water front. “Oh over there!” Jesper pointed to a restaurant along the water’s edge. “That’s Bryggenjut, they have the BEST Fiskesuppe, we are definitely going there tomorrow night-wait, no, we should go to Supopaniet….ah but I think they close at noon. Maybe Lovetann instead-” She just laughed and shook her head. “Jesper, I promise I will enjoy all of them.” He smiled back. He was so handsome when he smiled….she couldn’t help but lean forward and give him a kiss. Suddenly, the carriage started to a slower pace, and then a gradual halt. With a happy gasp, Jesper broke the kiss and jumped to look out of the window. “This is it, my house!”

The large, wrought iron gates opened for them, the carriage rolling down a driveway lined with Italian cypress. A fountain, surely larger then a house, welcomed them at the entrance to the building. Was that a golden Hermes statue at the top? Surely it couldn’t be all gold... He climbed out of the carriage as soon as he could, excited to help her out to join his side. She looked all around in wonder as the towering Royal Post Service building looming above them. Three stories of immaculate white marble and glass windows glistening in the sunlight. They made their way up a ridiculous number of large steps to the tall doors. “Is this really your house? Isn’t this the Royal Post?” He laughed softly as the doors opened for them, ushered in by a short little man dressed in a fine suit. “Ahh, Burghard, so good to see you again.” On practiced cue, Jesper let him remove his jacket, and Alva was surprised as a woman from seemingly out of nowhere came to collect her shawl. The walls towered above them, painted in a lovely shade of aquamarine, lined with gold leaf, and finished with a finely carved wooden paneling. Marble flooring stretched out before them, seemingly endless. Jesper was right at home, but it was all a bit overwhelming for Alva….she felt a tad bit guilty, standing on something so expensive and beautiful.

“Now this is technically a home, but our living quarters are far off in the east wing. They’re off access to the postal service. So where we are now is the post office headquarters…when you graduate, you get to work here. Student barracks are waaaaay way down past this building. to the left,” Jesper waved, “That’s the main sorting facility. To the right is the administration...I’ll take you in and show you the ropes another day, if you’re interested.” An officer suddenly rushed passed them, their luggage tucked under his sturdy arms. It made Alva jump but Jesper continued, unwavering. “So this is the main lobby, its basically just for show.” Alva stopped and he looked questioningly at her. She was admiring a large Monstera, growing happily in a ridiculously too large, ornate planter. “What on earth is this thing?” She poked at the leaves, then rubbed the oily foilage between her fingertips. It suddenly dawned on him. Gods that was adorable, she’s never seen a tropical plant before. “Oh, you think that's interesting, wait until you see the pineapples.” 

“Pineapples!? you’re joking….how on earth do you have a pineapple…..tree? Bush?” Jesper cackled as he placed an arm around her and gave her cheek a kiss. “Pineapple brush, banana trees, succulents of every shape and size, Monsteras larger then a house, you’re going to love it all-”

“I most certainly hope she will.”

A booming voice broke through their banter, and Jesper perked at the sound. He knew that voice...”Dad!” He raced up to his father and almost knocked him back with a crushing hug. Mr. Johansson laughed and returned the hug, patting his son on the back. “Its very good to see you again, my son. I hope the journey wasn’t too long.” He nodded to Alva. “It is very nice to see you too. You’re as radiant as the first time we met. I’m glad to see my son hasn’t driven you completely away...yet?” He elbowed Jesper playfully who just cackled in response. Alva laughed nervously, tucking a stray bang behind her ear. “Its good to see you again, sir.” 

“ahh, please, just call me Anders.” He towered over them both, a still, patiently looming form of a man with a powerful presence. The sort of man who entered a room and all eyes went to him. Alva wasn’t usually this nervous but something about him made her want to stand in some kind of military formation. But his smile was genuine and kind. Ushering them forward, she followed behind as they continued down the long hallway, and she enjoyed the sound of Jesper eager to catch up with his father as they continued to speak.

After many more fascinating planters for her to inspect, they entered a large courtyard with even more exotic plants, and then they were lead into the home. It didn’t feel like much of a home to her, she had to admit, as the towering walls still loomed overhead, but at least the entry way was filled with assorted furnishings. Anders turned and nodded to Alva. “Welcome to our home. I do hope its to your liking. If you’d kindly follow Egil, he will show you to your room. Ah, and dinner is at six thirty. I trust you still know where the dining hall is, Jesper?” 

“fft, of course I know where all of the donuts are kept.” Jesper saluted his dad and they departed to their room. 

Technically it was Jespers old room. The large door squealed open, and Alva was eager to take a peak inside. She was curious to see where he grew up, what his tastes were as a young man, maybe what sort of books he read. How adorable would it be if he had stuffed animals? 

It was as large as the other rooms, filled with bookshelves, various furniture, a brilliantly large blue Persian rug spread out across a seating area. To their right a huge four post bed took over most of that side of the room, decorated in brilliant emerald lace and silk. It was set ridiculously high, and she amused herself with the image of a young Jesper struggling to climb up into it. It was then she saw the painting….a large oil of himself, head to bust. It was gigantic...it must be as tall as his Office back in Smeerensburg. He must have noticed she’d found it, as the room was suddenly filled with an awkward silence.

“uuuuuuh oh boy. So, yeah, about that-” Turning bright red, he patted at the back of his neck as she stared at him in amused bewilderment. “Yeah, that uh….I’ll get Burghard to remove that before we go to bed.” She stood in awe for a moment...and then burst out into laughter. “You-you weren’t kidding when you said you used to be a spoiled brat….oh my god, Jesper.” She was doubled over now in laughter while he stood dumbfounded, glaring at his visage. 

Boy was he glad he was a changed man…

The dining hall was no less extravagant then she had imagined. A seemingly endless table with stainless white cloth runners along it, table mats, silver candle holders, delicate bone china platters and silverware that had probably been brought over from the very far corners of the world. She’d chosen her nicest dress, one Jesper’s father had bought for her a year ago for Christmas. It was a smooth, deep green corduroy with a stiff white collar and sleeves, and a lovely sash adorned with an emerald at the waist. Her hair was tied up in a high bow that she had begrudgingly allowed a maid to help her with. It wasn’t like she hadn’t done a beautiful job, but Alva wasn’t used to being fussed over like that. Jesper was at her side in a dark coat similar to his fathers, not too formal but not too casual for such a setting. He pulled a chair out for Alva and then sat beside her, noticing her glancing down the long row of chairs and then back up, seemingly completely confused by the spectacle.

Before he could say anything, Jesper’s father entered the room, taking a seat at the head of the table. He sighed as he adjusted himself in the small velvet backed chair, looking a bit put upon. He must have all of the weight on the world on him, she thought, or at least, all of the weight of an entire nations worth of mail. It was incredible he could make it to dinner at all. She sat next to him to his left, Jesper next to her, the three in relative closeness.

“I do apologize Mrs. Alva, but the usual dining area, the er, much smaller one then this, is currently being renovated. I’m having a Gala, you see, in a week, to celebrate your arrival. Err, I do hope Jesper told you?”

She looked incredulously at Jesper, who looked just as confused as she was. “err….Gala? No, dad, we never received a letter or anything like that about a Gala.” His father sighed, rolling his eyes a bit. “Figures. I leave my best man all the way North in Smeerensburg and the lackeys down south can’t seem to reach you there….its not like you’re the son of the Postmaster or anything as important as that, hah.” Jesper laughed too, shrugging. “Its ok though, I love a good Gala. Have you ever been to one before, Alva?”

She perked up at the notice that all eyes were suddenly upon her. “N-no, not one like that. Come to think of it, probably not even a small party….Nunneries aren’t exactly party central.”

As she spoke three waiters arrived at the table, each with a bottle of wine. While Jesper’s dad ordered his, Jesper had to stop and recollect himself, knowing Alva wouldn’t understand this ritual. “So we have all reds tonight, Merlot, Sauvignon, Zinfandel….do you like fruity wines or more sharp?”

Alva just shrugged, looking a bit confused. “um….whichever you’re having, I suppose.”

The wine was ordered, a set of three modest flukes prepared in front of them. As Jesper reached for his, he gasped in horror as he watched Alva down her entire serving in one gulp. The postmaster burst out into laughter at his son’s mortification.

“You….you drink like Jesper’s mother, aha. ha...” He took a tiny sip and nodded to Jesper who was fumbling to explain what she had done wrong. 

Alva was now blushing furiously, daring not to look either of them in the eye. His father looked genuinely concerned. “Oh my dear, I dont mean to upset you. I was having a bit of fun, is all. We all have to learn how to drink at some point in our lives….you know Jesper here, despite growing up with a cellars worth of education, he could drink anyone under the table during his college years….”

“yeah yeah, ok dad.” Jesper said bashfully, looking around for any food on its way. 

“I mean it Jesper, I’m still not very happy with you for blowing through so much of my private collection. Those ten thousand letters paid for possibly half of it, heh.” He waved over another waiter to refill Alva’s glass, this time with his favorite flavor. “Try this one, its a beautiful merlot, fresh plum straight from the orchards outside.” She smiled and nodded her thanks.

The Entree was delivered, a lovely clam chowder with croutons to sprinkle ontop. She was eager to dig in as much as the boys were, but as she looked down at her platter she was taken aback by the two forks on one side, two knives and a spoon on the other. It was soup, so it was definitely the spoon...she picked it up and began a steady pace with her soup. She was a bit startled by a soft nudge from Jesper under the table, and he lightly coughed, nodding towards his right hand. Oh….for some reason you ate soup with your right hand…..ok then. She hoped his father hadn’t noticed, although he seemed completely immersed in his own food and not at all to care about them.

“so, dad, how was work today?” His father nodded, trying not to laugh. “As you know, busy as usual. A good sort of busy. Alot of mail coming from Storfetgart for some reason, unusual this time of year….but I dont want to bore you about work. How was your journey here? Comfortable I hope.” 

The three gossiped away in light conversation. Alva found him to be very amiable to speak to, comforting and easy going, a stark contrast to what he usually presented himself as. He was….well, very fatherly. He seemed very interested in her especially, her past, her job as a teacher, her likes and dislikes. 

The main course was soon to arrive, a large, honey glazed ham sizzling in front of them, with various lovage and vegetables adorning the edges of the beast. A bouncing lambs hoof jelly with veggies inside, a lightly tossed salad, bread rolls with freshly churned butter. She studied Jesper’s own etiquette; ah, so the tiny plate to the left was a bread plate. Don't eat before everyone’s plate is filled….right hand fork, left hand knife…

It was a lovely night, an amazing dinner, and a light set of boiled, cooled peaches for desert was just what she needed to settle her very full stomach. They certainly treated you well, all the way at the top. It was no wonder Jesper had such a hard time adjusting to life at the seemingly lowest class, in the cold, barren wasteland that Smeerensburg once was before he saved it. The thought was a comfort to her, and as the three said their good nights and retired to bed, she couldn’t help but snuggle a bit closer into Jesper’s arms as they made there way back to his room.

Soon she was out of her stiff dress and back into a lightly frilled, refreshing chemise. It was surprisingly warm down south, so she didn’t need too many layers; not that Jesper seemed to mind, as he tried not to ogle her exposed neck and collar. She climbed into bed with him, sinking down into the plush silk. It took her a moment to realize just what she was feeling. “w…..wow.” she said softly, going stock still. “This feels amazing.” 

He laughed and threw an arm around her. “Yeah? So you’re going to stop making fun of me for missing my silk sheets so much?” 

“Yeah, actually. Definitely, yeah, you win this one.”

He looked almost smug as he too relaxed back into the sheets, his form melting into the soft silk. 

She was in the mood; she always was, and usually Jesper was quick to reciprocate, but tonight they were both so tired that they didn’t move or make a sound as soon as they let the silk sheets engulf them. Before she knew it she had passed out, curled up along side her husband with an arm around his chest, and her head underneath his chin. 

….she could definitely get used to this kind of life.


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn’t exaggerating about the silk sheets. She thought for sure he had been obsessing over nothing for 2 years, sheets were sheets to her. As long as it was a bed and she was tired that's all she needed, but not anymore. Waking up from perhaps the best night’s sleep of her life, Alva yawned and stretched, the bed creaking slightly at her arching. Jesper was still asleep, his hair askew across his peaceful face, bangs strewn here and there. He looked so peaceful in the mornings. She leaned down to kiss his cheek, then softly got out of bed, careful not to wake him. She was thankful for the plush carpet instead of cold marble, making her way to the dresser, when suddenly there was a light knock at the door. 

Opening the door, she was surprised to find a maid with a large package in hand. “Ahh, Mrs. Johansson, I’m so glad you are awake. This is for you, a gift from the Postmaster.” Alva look wide eyed and confused as the parcel was handed to her. It was light and soft. “Wow, thank you very much.” Closing the door she set the package down onto a nearby table and began to unwrap it, careful with the silken bow and light tissue paper. She gasped at what was inside; a beautiful, full dress. Her favorite shade of blue with a lighter blue in the gown, ruffled sleeves that came up to her shoulders. She was quick to put it on, fumbling with her lightly laced corset and pantaloons before carefully shimmying on the dress. It was then she realized she needed help with the backing, glancing over at Jesper. She didn’t want to wake him, but….

“Jesper. Its time to wake up.” She prodded at him softly. Unmoving, he just grunted in response. She poked him a bit more, eliciting another grunt. “Nnno-shilk seets-” Smirking and rolling her eyes, Alva dipped down and began to pepper his face with kisses. “Naah!” Jesper squirmed as she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him all over, not letting him go despite the protest. “OOF-augh-I’M UP.” Jesper laughed himself awake, pushing her away. As his eyes adjusted he stared up at her, then down to the dress she was wearing. “oh? That's new….and very pretty.” He ran a sleepy hand down the gown, giving a whistle of approval. “A kläde? One of my favorite brands. My dad gave you this didn’t he.” She nodded, shly pushing a bang behind her ear. He knew what that signal meant, and he sat up to kiss her cheek. “Please don't be worried, you know he likes to give us gifts. And this looks perfect on you….it may or may not be because I sent him your exact dress size and favorite color.” He grinned slyly, eyebrows wiggling, and it made her laugh. “It is perfect. It fits like it was made for me. I do need help with the back, though.” She turned around, exposing her back for him. He admired her for a moment, her lithe frame, lightly prominent shoulder blades and brilliant ivory skin, all for only him to see. He sat up and planted a firm kiss to her spine, making her shiver, before clasping up the back. He was used to it by now. Although she rarely ever needed help with the corset, usually only when she wanted to play with him, he was well trained in helping her with dress backings. 

She looked genuinely happy as she spun around, the dress twirling elegantly with the movement. He reclined on the bed, propped up against one hand, admiring her. He felt like the luckiest man alive, having such a beautiful wife. 

It was then another light tapping at the door, and Jesper called them in. “This is probably the breakfast train.”

“Breakfast train?” She looked confused, and then even more confused at the sight of three large breakfast trolleys rolled in by various staff, the shelves stocked with shining silver cloches. Soon the air was filled with the brilliant aroma of various breads, berries, vegetables, meats and dressings. The staff left with a flourished practice, leaving Alva staring in awe and Jesper eagerly piling the fresh food onto a plate. “Oh, here, the plates are here, silverware there.” A full plate in his hand, he then poured himself a fresh glass of Orange Juice, then carefully got back into bed, eager to start on his plate. This was obviously something he was used to every morning in his past life, and the thought both confused and intrigued Alva. She looked incredulously at her husband as she picked at the food for her own plate. The salmon must have been caught just that morning, and the berries and vegetables were just as fresh. 

“So...this is, like...normal to you?” She didn’t mean to sound so teasing but such a show was so whimsical to her. He chuckled, nodding instead as his mouth was now full of fish. Somewhere along the way he’d tied a large napkin around his neck, and he had handed her one as well. “Yep,” he said after swallowing, “This was my old life. Posh, pampered, spoiled little rich boy. To be fair, I didn’t expect dad to have all of this still arranged for me when I came back.” 

“You must have missed this terribly.” Alva did feel a genuine tinge of guilt for treating him so unfairly at first, if this truly was the life he was used to. But then again, he sure did need that kick in the ass. She watched him, bemused, as he dived in to a healthy serving of full trout, grilled to perfection. It didn’t take long for her to finish her plate, Jesper going back for thirds now. She was used to the sight of him with food, able to gobble anything up in sight and not have it all go to his hips. That familiar tinge of jealously, while she had to watch her figure with every meal. As she sated herself with a few fresh lingonberries, she laid against his shoulder, facing away from his plate so he could eat in peace. She was still so sleepy. She stared up, up to the towering ceiling, smiling at the sight of a now empty wall, devoid of that once large, narcissistic mess of a painting.

Oh god...not again. She was starting to feel sick…..really sick. She sighed and groaned, sitting herself back up and out of bed, walking to the bathroom. 

“You...you ok over there?” He asked, genuinely concerned as he lowered a full fork away from his open mouth. All he got was a grunt in return.

She had been off and on sick all morning, but by high noon she was feeling a little better. A triage of maids had been waiting on her hand and foot all morning, and she wasn’t quite sure if that did more harm then good.

“Ladies, please, I can do this myself.” She protested as they fawned over her. The head maid, Hildegard, was brushing her hair out, trying to set her long, full locks of hair into a manageable plait. Another woman had a cooled moist towel to her cheek and forehead, and another was busying herself with shining Alva’s boots. The older maid, who must have been far more experienced then the others, was trying to calm her down. “My dear, this is our job….and to be quite frank, being able to tend to a woman again is a lovely thing. There’s only so many men’s boots you can shine, men’s coats you can iron, cigar smoke you can clean out of a chair, before you start to miss tending to the more fairer sex.” The other girls nodded, and Alva chuckled a bit. “So, if you don't usually tend to women, what do you do?”

“Our work is nothing you should concern yourself with my dear.” 

“No, like….really. Scullery maids? General house staff? Do you do the cooking?” Alva was a bit confused by their lack of want to talk about their own work. Hildegard remained stoic. “Well, if you insist….we have many roles in this house. Yes, kitchen work mostly, but also cleaning. I was here when Mrs. Johansson was in need of my services, and I truly do miss working with her. But now that you’re here I have a woman to work with again.” 

“I guess as long as you really don't mind doing this...I’m sorry if I seem, err, not at ease with this. But I suppose if you’re enjoying yourselves and you’re getting paid to do it-”

“Oh yes, very much so. Mr. Johansson treats us very well. Maid staff all over the country want to work here, we’re all very fortunate.” One of the lower maids glared at the other, seemingly unhappy with the way she spoke so freely about the position; Alva really didn’t get this air of trying not to bug her about their work. “Its really OK ladies...I mean, I’ve been a working girl for 10 years now.” The three maids gasped audibly, even the more experienced one. It made Alva laugh, shrugging. “Look, maybe all the way up here you don't get many working girls, but its what I was raised on, and I enjoy my work immensely. I’m a teacher, you know, for all of the children in Smeerensburg. I love my work, and I love my children.” She spoke proudly and confidently. The maids seem to have eased off in their tensions as Alva finished, and Hildegard was the first to speak. “That may be so, my dear, but while you’re in this house, you deserve to be treated as a princess. So just relax! Let us take care of you, because its our job, just like your job is to be a teacher.”

Alva suddenly sat forward, groaning. Of course, there it was again. On practiced cue one of the maids fetched a chamber pot, taking Alva back a bit. She hadn’t told anyone about all of this sickness…. “Jesper didn’t tell you about all of this mess, did you?” She said the last words in a hurry as she leaned forward and coughed into the bowl. 

“err, no miss. woman’s intuition is all.” Hildegard patted at her back, glad she had finished the plait before this happened, so Alva’s hair was already tied back and away from her lips.

“You were looking a bit...well, green.” A younger maid said. The other maid elbowed her again, glaring. 

“Have you been sick often?” 

Alva, now sick into the pot multiple times, glared at her reflection as she shakily sat back up, a maid dabbing at her lips for her. “Y…..yes, I guess. Three times in two days. I must have eaten something awful.”

“Mmm….” Hildegard hummed as Alva handed her the chamber pot, and the maid walked to the bathroom with it. The other two continued their work, getting Alva ready for her, hopefully, lovely afternoon out.

It had been a lovely afternoon so far. A quick carriage ride into downtown, the two stepped out into the fresh, warm spring air, a light breeze blowing past her pretty new dress. Jesper was in his boots, blue pants and a soft white turtleneck sweater. His bangs were slicked back, but try as he always may, they were as bouncy and high kept as always. It framed his face wonderfully, she thought, as they began to walk down the street lined with various shop fronts.

They must have looked like something, because people were eyeing them as they walked past. Strange, some people were smiling, some nodding to Jesper, but some looked almost surprised and disturbed to see him. Jesper licked his suddenly dry lips, nodding to them as they walked past with the biggest smile on his face that she had ever seen.

All very strange. She glanced up at him after he gave another curt wave and a hello to an incredulous looking set of boys that passed them.

“So, did you come here often?” She asked, trying to spark up any kind of conversation to get her mind off the strange stares. Jesper chuckled...that chuckle sounded strangely uncomfortable to her ears. “Yes, this street was my main drag a few years ago, so to say. The people here….err, know me pretty well.” He led her to a particular store, the shop front decorated in all sorts of fancy plants, furniture and collectibles. “All, how cute are these.” She pointed at a set of dolls, dressed in Saami clothing. “Would you like to go in? My dad is friends with the owner.” Alva nodded and they made there way through the tiny door which lead into a large, ornate hall, chock full of antiques. They had to squeeze past mountains of large wooden chests and shelving, every shelf overloaded with knickknacks. “Mnn-oof, Oscar?” Jesper made his way through the puzzle of furniture in practiced formation, as Alva stopped to admire another set of tiny dolls. There was a call from a back room somewhere, then an older, hunched over gentleman with reading glasses on made his way out to the desk. He perked up, alight at the sight of Jesper. “Why, is that you Jesper? Haha, I haven’t seen you in years. Come here, my boy-” Jesper knelled down to reciprocate in a hug, Oscar patting him on the back, all smiles. “Now, now, what brings you back here? I thought your father sent you to Smeerensburg a few years ago. How did all of that turn out?”

Jesper nodded, smoothing his bouncing bangs back. “Yeah, still working there. I’ve come back on holiday, I wanted to see you, and introduce you to Alva, my wife.” 

“ooooooooooh!” Oscar cackled, elbowing Jesper in the side. The old man only came up to Jesper’s chest but he made up for it in enthusiasm. Alva cautiously maneuvered over to them, and Oscar took her hand and kissed it. “Married! My god Jesper, who’d have ever thought that would happen.” Jesper gave an uneasy laugh, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Yeah, yeah I know...I was kind of a little jerk the last time we met.”

“Agh, its nothing to worry about….all that matters is now. Its nice to meet you, Mrs. Johnasson, and if you see anything you like in this rickety old place, please let me know. Heaven knows I need to get rid of some things!” He nodded to Jesper and waved them off, seemingly busy with something in the back. 

They spent a while in the shop, Alva now in the book section contenting herself with several old dusty volumes of something or rather. Jesper was eyeing tiny knickknacks kept behind glass displays. It was a large store and seemingly endless, it must have been the local antique store. It was in the nice end of town, so heaven forbid Alva accidentally knock over anything because it was all expensive. She made her way back to Jesper with a few novels in tow, admiring him as he was hunched over a cabinet, squinting at some greenish looking dinnerware. 

“See something you like?” She called, interrupting him from his revere. “Oh, oh yes, take a look at these. I’m not sure but I think they’re Uranium. I’ve always wanted a Uranium set.”

“A what set?” She eyed them curiously. They looked like plain old glassware to her….then again, everything up top seemed over the top to her. Jesper gasped and looked genuinely shocked. “You’ve never heard of uranium glass? You’re a teacher aren’t you, I would have thought you taught uranium in science or something.” She looked annoyed at him, and he had to take himself back abit. “S-sorry, what I mean is….its a new science, so its alright if you don't know. They look boring now, but they actually glow in the dark! If they’re the real deal, at least.”

“...Ok, so that is actually pretty cool.” She leaned forward next to him, eyeing a set of uranium candle holders. They were a modest price for what they were, or at least she assumed the price was modest….what the heck, he probably had an allowance flowing out of his ears so it didn’t even matter. 

Oscar was soon there to remove the Uranium candle holders and a serving dish. Together with her books, Oscar rung their order and the two were soon off with packages under arm. “Do take care you too...you’ve a beautiful young woman there, Jesper, dont do anything you’ll regret!” 

“Yeah, haha.” Jesper rolled his eyes as the door closed behind them, Alva cackling under her breath. “Don’t do anything you’ll regret...like buy one hundred krone worth of candles and bowls.” “Hey” Jesper looked annoyed as he unlocked the carriage’s storage compartment, setting their things inside. “I’ll have you know my dad is just as interested in these things as I am...maybe I got the bowl for him?” 

“Or maybe you’re actually going to keep both because I know you better then that.” She smiled, kissing his cheek in reassurance. “I’m joking, Jesper. Buy what you want, especially if it makes you happy.” He locked the box back into place then playfully pinched her behind. She bounced, actually very taken aback by that action. “God, Jesper, really? In public?”

“Yes because its not like we’ve had at it behind various buildings back home in Smeerensburg.”   
Alva shushed him and looked down as they walked back up the street, and it had him snickering. “Dont act coy, Alva….you remember that one afternoon.” His voice was low as he continued. “You kept following me around on my route, luring me into bushes or abandoned buildings for some fun. I swear you give rabbits a run for their money sometimes.” She smacked him again, this time a bit harder, but it didn’t stop him from laughing. 

They would stop at several store fronts as they walked. Dress shops, where Alva admired the beautiful dresses at the front, but was soon driven away by the annoyingly high prices. Yes, yes, Jesper, she knew you had the money, but it was too much for her. He didn’t seem to mind being led into various dress shops, he was just happy that she was happy. And anyway he was the one leading her into miniature model planes and cars shops, suit shops and tobacconists, so the sentiment was reciprocated.

She was quite proud of Jesper. She was worried by the end of the day that he’d have an entire carriage full of stuff, but he had only bought the uranium set and a model train. She had her books and a beautiful second hand broach from another antique store they had found. It would adorn one of her shawls perfectly.

As he locked the new items into the carriage storage, a group of people their age were walking towards them. Alva was the first to see them, then Jesper, who double took as soon as he looked their way. “Patrik, Camilla, Erik? Is that really you?”

He ran up to the group, who were equally interested, all sharing hugs and laughing and conversing among themselves. Jesper turned and ushered for Alva to join them. “This, this is my wife, Alva. Alva, this is Erik, Patrick and Camilla, we were best friends all throughout grade school.” 

“You’re kidding….married?” the tallest one, Erik, had black hair slicked back into a bow, his side burn tufts bouncing as he spoke. He looked like a black haired Jesper but with longer hair, tall and just as thin. Patrick who was red haired, shorter and a bit round, pointed towards their rings. “Yep, he’s not making it up this time, he’s all tied up.” Jesper rolled his eyes and Alva laughed nervously, her eyes resting on the young woman in front of them, Camilla. She was….glaring at her. Alva was about to say something but Jesper, seemingly not noticing the glaring, introduced Camilla. “This is Camilla, we entered the Postal Academy together. Did you graduate? I hope you got a job, my dad really likes you, you know.”

“Oh I know!” Camilla was suddenly all smiles, giggling infatuatedly towards Jesper. “Yes, he gave me a job in administration. I do love it.”

Oh, ok. Thats how it was. Alva put on a fake, innocent smile, a hand suddenly resting on his chest. She knew what would happen next; yep, he put his arm around her. His chest had always been like some sort of “put your arm around me” button. She dared not look at Camilla as the two boys spoke to them, but from the corner of her eye, she could tell the girl’s hackles were raised. 

“Dude why were we not invited?” Erik suddenly sounded serious, annoyed. Jesper’s face faulted, and he put a hand up in defense. “I am really sorry about that guys, we wanted something small and private, just our parents.”

“You? Haha, you’re joking. You, small and private?” But the way Alva and Jesper continued to look at them, they were telling the truth. Erik faulted a bit. “Ok then, we believe you. But if I find out you invited Cecillie and not us, I’m going to punch you so hard, right in the middle of that smug little face of yours.” 

“No punches necessary, thank you Patrick. Where are you three off to this evening?” His friends looked surprised. “You really have been gone for too long, Jesper. Its Saturday night, aye.” Jesper bit as his lower lip in thought, squinting. “……….oh. OH. Yes….wow, Saturday night.” He instinctively held Alva a bit closer to his hip. “Well then, I do hope you enjoy yourselves. We’re on our way back home, unless you wanted to get a bite to eat, Alva?”

“Oh, dinner would be lovely Jesper. Just the two of us.” She smirked, making sure it was loud and clear enough for Camilla to hear.

“We’ll be off then, enjoy yourselves.” The three friends passed by, Camilla purposefully bumping against Alva as she left. Alva didn’t like that….she really didn’t like her. Having a crush on her husband was one thing, but acting so belligerent towards her right off the bat, when they didn’t even know each other, that was too much.

“Did you really not notice that at all.” Alva asked in a huff of annoyance. Jesper looked confused. “Notice what?”

Alva sighed. Boys. “Nevermind. What was all of that about Saturday night? Where were they headed?”

“ooh, uh-” Jesper coughed, scratching at the back of his neck, a sign that he was getting embarrassed. “You see….well, I don’t know if you have these where you are from, but every Saturday-before I met you of course, we’d all go to the bath house together.”

“Bath….bath house?” Alva looked confused, her nose crinkling in confusion. “What the heck is that?”

“A Roman bathhouse? Oh surely you know what a spa is.” 

“Sure a spa, of course. So its a spa then.” She came to a hault as it suddenly dawned on her. “Wait, a spa...where you get-” her voice lowered,” you get naked and you sit together in a small room and sweat it all out, that sort of thing?” Jesper smiled sheepishly, nodding his head. She suddenly glared at him. “You got naked IN FRONT OF HER?”

“Hey, she isn’t the only woman there, and its not always communal, there’s men and women's areas….but um, yes, we were in the communal areas.” 

If Alva had a purse with her she’d beat him with it. It was no wonder this Camilla girl was ogling him like an infatuated, lust crazed bunny. Maybe she was overreacting though, he didn’t seem to think it was a bad thing, and they did things differently down south. She had heard of their bathing rituals here, very liberating places where everyone was nude and partook in their own bodies freely. She just sighed as she tried to calm down. It wasn’t like that sort of thing was tolerated back home at her Nunnery.

“You didn’t like….have sex in there did you.” 

Jesper was floored and had to pull her aside off the sidewalk, behind a rather large, ornate roman column. “Can we please talk about this some other time?” He said in a hushed, exasperated voice. She just glared at him and shook her head no. He sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration. “Ok, ok. So yes, that kind of thing happens in there. But I promise you, I never did anything.” She pulled his hand down and looked into his eyes, studying him. He was unwavering….well that was a relief. “God you southerners are weird.” She hissed, pulling him back into the street as they made their way towards the pier. She could really do for some wine, the most expensive they had, and the most expensive cut of fish….and he could do with a little punishment for just now putting her heart through the wringer.


	4. Chapter 4

She lay propped up against the toilet seat, gasping for breath. She’d lost count of how many days in a row she’d been this sick, and she was too tired and aggressive to really want to calculate it. Way for her to get a stomach bug at the exact same time she leaves for vacation. The only thing keeping her sanity in check was a very lovely maid helping her through this. It was Hildegard again, Eerily she’d coming knocking at the suite doors as Alva played round three with the toilet. I guess being a head maid meant uncanny perception….and very strange requests, as she drove Alva to give her a sample after all of this was over. Alva reluctantly handed over the chamber pot as she righted herself, the sick feeling slowly dissipating as she waited for the maid to come back. She took a seat at the vanity and vigorously combed through her hair, a nervous habit of hers. She loved her hair but it equally loved to get in the way at the worst of times...She quickly did her bun up, and as she brushed out a lock of hair she saw Hildegard walking back to her in the reflection of the mirror. Placing the brush down, Alva turned and looked to her with questioning, hopeful eyes. 

She couldn’t read the maids expression at all…”What is it? Whats going on?” The maid sighed and gave her a comforting smile. “My dear, do you have any idea whats happening to you right now?” Alva stared, shaking her head. “No...but I was thinking maybe a bad bit of fish or bread at some point...” Hildegard just laughed, grabbing a seat to sit next to Alva, and patted the young woman’s knee. “Well dear,” She took a deep breath, “I do believe you are pregnant.”

The world went curiously blank for a few seconds….”Pregnant?” Alva just stared at the woman incredulously. “I’m….pregnant?” 

“I do believe so, yes.” The maid said with a big smile. Alva shook her head. “Wh-what? How can you tell?”

“Nothing you need to know, but I have many years of experience in this and I can assure you, the signs point towards pregnancy. Of course you can always get a doctor’s referral instead as this is a very serious situation...” Hildegard sat back up, passing by a still mortified Alva who couldn’t so much as twitch a finger in her state of shock. “I’ll leave you to know what to do next...but if you need anymore help, dont hesitate to call.” Before Hilde left she looked back and sighed at the state of Alva. She walked back over and took her hands and gave a gentle squeeze, bringing Alva back a bit to reality. “It will be alright my dear….you two are married, you have a house on the way, and lord knows the Postmaster will be thrilled to hear that a grandchild is on the way. You’ll be just fine.” She patted Alva’s cheek then turned to leave the room for good.

Alva still couldn’t believe what she’d just heard….pregnant. Surely not. There must be a physician in town somewhere to make things final for her….but would he require Jesper to be there? Oh god, what would Jesper do if he found out…when was her last period? And there was that scare about a month ago….Alva leaned into her hands and sighed, trying hard not to raggedly run her hands through her just done up hair. 

It was then she noticed what time it was. Damn, she was going to be late for her afternoon meeting with Jesper. Sighing, Alva sat back up, dusted herself off and grabbed a shawl before exiting the suite. She stopped in front of the mirror just before opening the door. She studied her own reflection, from boot to head. She could do this...she was strong, and she was going to enjoy this afternoon off with Jesper.

Only a few minutes late, thank god. After a week in this seemingly endless maze of a manor and its lands, at least she knew where the southern gardens were. Towering cypress lined the grand entrance as they walked down the path, on their way to a smaller trail off the main entrance. It was strange how open the back of the Postal Academy was to the south, when every other area seemed lined with the blue and white buildings of the sprawling capital. Apparently to the south is where the training barracks were, where Jesper had been “trained” all of those years ago. He had planned a lovely walk through the gardens but hadn’t told her anything about the horseback riding. She was certainly surprised as they turned a corner and there were the two horses waiting for them. 

Jesper mounted his stallion with ease and looked at her with all smiles; he was taken aback to see her standing there, staring at her horse.

“wait, have you never gone horse back riding?” He asked, shocked when she shook her head no. “Seriously?!” 

Alva glared, she didn’t like his accusatory tone. He seemed to get the clue and shrunk back instinctively. She still had a bit of a hot temper in her and it was something he didn’t like to test when it was starting to show. “Sorry, I just mean that….well you know how sheltered and pampered I am. I guess not everyone can afford horses.”

“We had Shires on the farm but they were workers.” Alva said defensively, walking up to pat her horse on the neck. It hesitated at her touch but soon fell in to her side, sniffing at her arm as its lips tested her sleeve. She giggled at the touch, rewarded when it allowed her to lay a hand between its eyes. “What sort of horse is this? I’ve never seen one like this before….so white. So well behaved too.”

“She’s a pureblood albino Arabian, very prized animal...worth a small fortune.” Jesper said, puffing his chest out proudly. Alva frowned and tried not to roll her eyes. “Are you sure you want me riding it then?”

“Of course you can, thats why she’s here for you….there, there’s a stepping stool for you, I can get Burghard to help you out if you’d like.”

“Yes please.” Alva said with a sigh. She was quite annoyed that Jesper wasn’t coming down to help her himself, but as the little man answered his call and came to her from the stables, she was happy for his help. Burghard didn’t say much but he was fast and efficient, and when he did speak he was straight to the point which Alva enjoyed. With Jesper’s help the two men showed her the basics of starting and stopping. Soon enough she was comfortably sidesaddle on the Arabian and with Jesper’s signal, they were off. It was the strangest feeling being on top of a horse, and she had to really work to balance herself the first few minutes...but soon enough she was enjoying herself. “I made sure to get you the most lovely horse we have, The Count is a pro with new riders. She’ll be very good to you, I promise.” Alva nodded, leaning forward to pat her on the back of the neck.

“And my male is named Silver Dollar, I’ve had him since I was 12, and boy did I miss him, didn’t I, oh yes didn’t I-” He cooed into his ear and scratched all over the front of him, causing the horse to bob his head and whinny. Alva giggled, delighted to see such a bond between her husband and an animal. Honestly she didn’t think Jesper had the ability to bond with anything before his life in Smeerensburg. 

She was thankful for the smooth ride, the gardens flat and the bright green lawn seemingly endless. Rows of red and white rose bushes and assorted other flowers lined the walk, and they passed several other people out on an afternoon stroll. 

It was then Alva recognized one of the pedestrians...was that Camilla? It couldn’t have been….the gardens must have been opened for people in the city as well. She instinctively rode her horse a bit closer to Jespers, careful not to ride completely into him. The lady was with two other friends, all dressed up in fanciful dresses, who then turned and gave her a heated glare….definitely Camilla. 

“Patrick and Erik? Its a small world after all.” she heard Jesper call out as he rode his horse to meet them. Alva sighed, following his lead…...it suddenly occurred to her that she didn’t know how to stop. “Jes...Jesper! How do you stop this thing?” She called out , working to pull the reigns back. It made her blood run cold as she heard Camilla start to laugh, and then even Jesper started to laugh, but then his tone became serious. “Oh hun just relax and sit back….no dont do that-” He went into a panic as Alva accidentally lead the horse to speed up. Patrick jumped in front of them in the nick of time and stopped The Count, as a shaky Alva climbed off the animal into his waiting arms. “Wow, that could have been a lot worse...you OK miss? No harm done.” Alva grunted and smoothed her dress down, giving Jesper a glare that could kill. Jesper backed down and it even looked like his horse had gotten the clue. Alva took the Arabians reigns and led the horse by hand, stopping to meet up with him and his friends. She ignored the subdued laughter coming from that girl, midst her and her friends. Camilla nodded to Jesper then carried on with her friends as they passed by, like a couple of hens making the rounds. 

“Jesper you should have helped her, you know.” Patrick nudged him, and although it was a friendly reminder, Jesper wouldn’t soon forget after the look on his wife’s face. “Sorry Alva, I wasn’t thinking clearly.” He sounded hernest, and it softened her up a bit...but that happening on top of what she had to deal with before they caught up, it wasn’t the kind of day she wanted to be remembering.

She found comfort in Patrick and Erik, and she was glad he seemed to have grown up with such enjoyable friends. They were no where near as posh and as heady as she thought his friends would be, though Erik had a bit of that in him. Over the past few days she’d discovered Eriks’ father was the Drill Sergeant for the Royal Academy, and Patrick’s father was another high up the rank at the Post. She assumed the three’s fathers being in such close proximity meant they grew up together from a very young age. As Jesper caught the days news she idly pet at The Count, enjoying the animal’s unusual friendliness. Either she had been broken in too well, or Alva was just that good with animals, either way, she was happy to oblige when the Count gave her further access to her whithers. She was a small but sturdy animal, not as tall as Jesper’s horse. She eyed Jesper as he spoke, imagining things….how cute he must have been at age twelve to be riding this huge animal around. She wondered if he was a little jerk then or if it didn’t hit him until his teen years…

“You guys are welcome to stay for dinner.” Jesper finished, daring a look at Alva. She glared back at him, and it took all he could not to gulp. Erik and Patrick seemed to get the clue. “Thanks man, but we have plans in the city…we’ll be at the Gala though, definitely.” Patrick tipped his hat to Alva again, wishing her the best, and the four went on their way. 

It was quiet for a while as the two stood in awkward silence. Jesper didn’t know what to do or say, and it just made her angrier. “Ugh….fine, dont ask to help me back onto my horse.” She growled, walking past him with the reigns in her hands. She would just walk back to the manor then. It was as if he was poking her, prodding her, when he didn’t respond. She heard him mount back onto his horse who then trotted up to meet her. “Alva, here; come up into my lap and I’ll see you home that way.”

“No thank you. I’m quite capable of walking back by myself.”

“Well how is that going to look on my part? Making my wife walk back home while I get the horse. Please, come up here.” She stopped and sighed, giving him the tiniest trace of a glance. God, he was making THAT face….the lost puppy face, the face no one in the world could ever ignore. “Gods, fine. Fine.” 

He helped her up onto his saddle, as the Count obediently came to him so he could take the reigns and tie them to his saddle. Once she was comfortable he nudged Silver Dollar to a go. Alva was so tense and he knew it, and he had no idea what to do about it. Women just seemed to be tense sometimes for no reason….well, she had a pretty good reason, but he assumed she’d be over that by now. 

“Alva, whats wrong?” The growl she gave was unsettling, but he kept going. “No, I mean….I get why you’re upset after I didn’t help you. Is that it?” 

“Is that IT? Yes, that is IT, Jesper and its not just IT, it was a lot of it. I bet you didn’t even notice Camilla laughing at me, did you.”

“N-no….no I heard her.” He looked sad, wrapping an arm around her waist to comfort her. She brushed it off of her, still glaring. “I’m sorry about that…I dont know what she has against you.”

Men, Alva thought, “Isn’t it obvious? It should be….she wants you for herself.” Alvas words were sharp and to the point. Jesper nodded, and just sighed, gazing to the ground. “I didn’t realize, I’m sorry...I mean, I never realized she liked me either. I thought she was dating Erik anyway.”

“Then she’s a floozie.” Alva sneered, and it made Jesper sigh again. “Please dont say that about her….she’s a good friend of mine...and I hope I dont have to remind you, that I will only ever have feelings for you.” He kissed her cheek, wrapping an arm around her again. He was pleased when she didn’t push him away this time.

“Where are we going.” Alva whispered, the aggression inside of her starting to ebb away. He was walking the horses to a large cluster of pines just outside of the gardens. “Oh, you’ll see. These pines are one of the most beautiful places in the whole city. I came here all the time with my parents when I was a little kid.” 

Parents….she thought. His mother. He hadn’t really spoken about his mother. Just tiny fractures of memories, probably because she had died when he was very young. A stout woman with as bright a mop of blonde hair as he had. He hadn’t said much else of her, other then she had the same stubborn determination and love for speaking as he did. The two of his parents combined seemed to create an unstoppable force in him. She enjoyed his tenacity but at times like now, he could be to much. Either that or she was just tired of being sick and so her buttons were pushed far easier, either way, she just wanted to go back to the manor and crash in her bed. She enjoyed time out like this but it was just too much this afternoon.

She was pleasantly surprised when he led her to a small picnic area, the blanket and food already set out. “Like it? I had Burghard sneak in and set it all up while we were with the horses.” 

“You really are too much sometimes.” She sighed with a smile as she sat down next to him on the blanket, going for one of the fresh ham and pickle sandwiches. It must have been catered just now for them, the spread looked so fresh and new. A platter of way too many sandwich fingers, vine ripe tomatoes, a bottle of wine and dandelion salad. This extremely posh lifestyle could certainly be the death of her…

She nibbled at her sandwich as he took another handful. Jesper was a refined eater but he had the stomach capacity of a horse. “I hope the sandwiches are good...the pickles are fresh from this morning, and of course the tomatoes are too.” His words, though gracious, just made her sigh in frustration again. This haughtiness from him was getting well on her nerves. He knew that sigh well….”Come on, Alva….whats wrong.” He sounded just as huffed as she was, after an afternoon partaking in her duldrums he’d had enough, but little did he know that annoyed huff he just gave would send her into an absolute state.

“Are you SERIOUS? You’re mad at me?!” Alva threw her arms into the air and growled out in frustration….it only made him more upset. “Well shouldn’t I be? All afternoon you’ve been acting like a cow. Look, I’m sorry about the riding incident, but I planned this picnic for weeks and then this is what I get in return?” 

“Dont test me Jesper…I have a right to be this upset.”

“Over one silly little riding accident? No, no you really dont Alva-”

“Its not just that.” 

“Then what is it?!”

Alva sighed, stuffing the sandwich into her mouth just before she could say it. He appeared incredulous at her actions. “Seriously, whats going on? You know I hate seeing you like this…look, maybe some wine would calm us both down-”

“I cant have wine.” Alva whispered through a full mouth, her glare turning into melancholy.

“Of course you can have wine,” The resounding pop of the bottle topper sounded through the air, and he picked up a glass to start filling it. “Even if its the middle of the afternoon one glass isn’t going to kill you-”

“I’m pregnant, Jesper.”

The words cut through the air like a hot knife. 

She squinted as she waited for him to respond...all she could hear was the sizzling of the bubbles from the wine bottle. She turned and the look he was giving her; stock still, eyes wide, the wine bottle overflowing onto the blanket below. 

“Jesper!” She snapped, righting the bottle. He was startled as she came near him, blurting his words out in response. “pregnant!? PREG...NANT.”

She sighed and nodded as she grabbed handfuls of napkins to stop the bleeding of the wine. “Yes, the maids think so….and you know I’ve been sick for days….and so many other things are happening, and have happened….remember that accident when we made love a few weeks ago.”

He nodded, looking concerned. “You’re certain then? Maybe we should go to a doctor, just to confirm things.” She stopped blotting the blanket and sighed, collapsing into him. “Oh Jesper...I’m so scared. I dont know what to do or what to think...this is all happening so quickly.”

He put an arm around her and hushed her, kissing her forehead. “I can see why….thank you for telling me. I wouldn’t want you to hold all of this in by yourself. We have a really good family doctor, I’ll ask my dad to fetch him for us tonight.”  
For once after many hours, Alva’s anxiety was ebbing away. She thanked the world she had such a supportive partner. Perhaps she wasn’t pregnant at all and it was just a tummy bug….the maid wasn’t a doctor, she could be wrong. 

But there was only one way to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

“Congratulations, my dear, you are indeed expecting.”

The doctor moved away, leaving a breathless, incoherent Alva on the stool near the sink in her bathroom. Her chest heaving, her eyes wide in surprise. “Y….You’re sure?”

“Certain.” the doctor smiled at her as he removed his gloves and began to scrub his hands at the tiny sink. It was fortunate that the doctor could be called to them tonight, so that Alva didn’t have to worry for another full day. But now that it was a certainty, she didn’t know what to do...it kind of made her sick again at the thought.

“What….what do I do now?” She asked, staring at her hands as one of them shook uncontrollably. The doctor seemed to understand her concern and was quick to reassure her. “Its really ok my dear, heh. You’ll be just fine. You married into the best possible family you could, which is also a certainty.” The doctor placed various instruments back into his bag, then dug into one of the many side pockets on the bag, searching for something. He produced a few packets and handed them to her. “Take this chamomile tea, it will help you fall asleep and will keep the nausea at bay.” She thanked him as he made his way out of the tiny bathroom, into the master suite where Jesper was eagerly waiting. Alva slowly emerged from the bathroom behind the doctor, who looked to her as if to ask for permission first. “Very well then….congratulations Mister Johnasson, you are going to be a father.” 

It took all the strength Jesper had not to collapse as his knees buckled. “W….wow. So I’m...we..she-uh, we’re-” “Yes, haha.” the doctor took his hand and shook it, “yes, yes, you are going to be a father. Now I am very sorry about this but I have another patient waiting on me, ah, who’s the lucky one who gets to stick the tab.”

“That would be me.” His father’s voice came booming from the open door of their room. He was all smiles as the doctor handed him the slip of bill and then waddled off down the hallway. Jesper drew Alva close and hugged her, gasping for air as the world suddenly came down all around him. “I’m...we’re….WOW.” All she could do was sigh and nod, resting her heavy head against his shoulder. 

“Congratulations you two.” His father said, his smile nothing but sincere. “A little early, but the best surprises always are.”

“Yeah, yeah thanks dad.” Jesper waved him off as he held Alva close. His father just laughed softly and made his way down the hallway. “Oh, desert is in 10 minutes, that’s why I called. I wasn’t eavesdropping, I assure you.” He sounded slightly embarrassed at the end of that sentence and Jesper just sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m sorry about my dad...when he’s not at work he seems to be all over my life.” Alva just sighed into him. They stood there for a few moments, basking in their new reality. Neither seemed certain of what to make of it. They just stood, staring off into the distance, both uncertain and both seeking refuge in each others arms. It was Alva who broke off first, glancing up at him, and she gave his cheek a tiny kiss. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to skip desert….its an early night for me. I’ve been tired all day.” He nodded, giving her that puppy face he made when he was concerned. She sighed and laughed, walking away. “No, you dont have to stay with me...I’d rather be alone for a while, if that’s ok. Go enjoy desert with your father.”

He still looked concerned. “If you’re sure, Alva...you know, I’m not mad at you.” She smiled at his words, turning to look at him. “I know...I’m not mad either.” They both stood there for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes, finding that comfort again. It was very big news, a very big step in their lives, but both somehow knew for certain that they could get through this together.

Alva was first to break the silence.“Now, go be with your father.” He studied her face for any sign of contempt or uncertainty….she seemed to be as relaxed as was possible in this situation. He blew her a kiss before setting off, enjoying how it made her giggle. He hoped she’d continue to feel at peace until his returned.

It was a modest little desert, a crème brulee with a serve of berries and heavy cream on the side. He was pleased to find his father waiting on him, at the newly refurbished, smaller dining table. It was much more comfortable then the larger dining hall spread. 

“You must have had a very big day, the both of you. May I ask where Alva is?” His father welcomed him. As always his large, foreboding frame took up most of the table. Jesper had never really realized just how serious an air his father gave off, but sitting alone with him now, it overtook his senses. “She’s been sick all day, so she’s taking an early night.”

His father nodded. “Ah, I understand. Your mother was so ill when she was with you.” He tapped at his brulee, the top cracking and caving in, and a heap of steam spilled out from the cracks. Jesper just watched the vapors, not saying a word. He didn’t know what to say, what to think.

“Its not too soon, is it dad?” Jesper finally managed to say. His father just shrugged. “You’re married...you’ll have a wonderful, brand new home before nine months. You’re fine, Jesper….yes it may be a bit early on in the marriage, but you’ll both be fine.”

He took solace in his fathers words….strange to think only a few years ago he didn’t want anything to do with what his father had to say. But now it was like hearing a sacred text being read aloud.

“We’re you scared when you found out about me?”

“Heh, terrified. Naturally, everybody is. There is something wrong with you if you’re not afraid.” He patted his son’s hand as he continued, “We had no idea what to expect, and we certainly had no idea that you’d turn out to be such a handful.” His father ended, jokingly. 

Jesper pshed, digging into his own brulee. “Hey, I think I turned out pretty good after all that teenage angst, wouldn’t you say?”

“Teenage? I think you mean twenty two year old angst? For the longest time I really was worried you’d be a lost cause.” His father joked, dabbing a bit of crème off his mustache. “Anyway, Alva is lucky to have you. You’re lucky to have her...and my grandchild is going to be very lucky to have me once I spoil the little rascal rotten.” 

Jesper laughed, not really sure what to say to that. “You know you dont have to dad, but if you want to help out, I cant stop you.” 

“You certainly cannot. Just make sure that the play room is big enough...”

\----------------------------------------

Alva had never seen anything like it. She’d been on many trains in her life, unfortunately the last one having sent her off to Smeerensburg. She’d heard of the small little model trains, but she’d never seen one up close, and she had no idea how it was running all by itself.

She was delighted by the sight, standing in front of the large model display table. It stood in the corner at a window of the Postmaster’s office. The train ran along on a tiny track which looped through hills and tunnels in the tiny model city. There were model villagers, trees, animals, and handmade buildings. Next to the table was a tray full of paints, tools for carving and various sizes of brushes. She assumed he must be using the paints and tools himself, as a hobby. She marveled at the craftsmanship. “Wait, is this electricity?” Alva seemed to beam at the thought of it. The Postmaster strode past her, taking up the other side of the model. “Why, yes, all ran on a battery.” He reached under the table and rapt his knuckles against the large battery cylinder sitting on the ground. “Wow” Alva managed to say as she watched the train go past. She was like a kid in a candy store. “I’m so glad you like this, you know, when Jesper told me you were a teacher, I thought you’d find something like this interesting. I doubt there’s much electricity or battery power up there in Smeerensburg. You know how it works, yes?”

“Kind of.” Alva stammered, kneeling down to look at the battery. It was a large cumbersome thing, and it amazed her to think something that looked so foreign could harness such an energy. As he explained to Alva how it worked, Jesper entered the room, glancing around. He hadn’t been here since...well, since he’d been kicked out of all of the rest of the house. The thought kinda unnerved him, especially as he passed the giant mapping table. He ran an idle finger across it as he passed, smiling when he noticed the figurehead to signal his station was still standing ontop of Smeerensburg. To think only a few years ago he wouldn’t have even dreamed of going off on his own to the far north, and now, here he was, with Alva as his wife and a baby on the way. 

He admired Alva as he watched her toying with the model train. Her always inquisitive mind was something he admired about her. He then watched as his father showed her how to turn the electricity back on and then off. Jesper remembered when he was a young man, equally fascinated by the train set. 

Just wait until she finds out what a sound telegraph is, he thought with a smile.

He walked past his father’s desk, admiring the leather of the seat. His dad was always such a clean freak, his desk in perfect array, his collection of gold plated stamps glistening in the light coming from the fireplace. Even the hearth was pristine, no ashes anywhere. He felt bad for any maids who had to work this room.

The Gala was only a few hours away now. All of the commotion downstairs had kept him and his family upstairs, and to relieve the boredom his father had offered to show Alva around the office and introduce her to his collection of oddities. Jesper continued to watch them in fascination, and as if reading his own mind, his father was in the process of introducing Alva to his sound telegraph. He seemed delighted that she was having such a ball with his hobbies and knickknacks. “If only Smeerensburg had electricity, it would make keeping in touch with you both so much easier….I can make a call from here, all the way to the Larsens ten houses down, isn’t that just delightful?” Alva nodded as she worked out how the telegraph worked, careful not to break it.

The Gala was to mark the 300th anniversary of the Royal Post, so it was a pretty big deal for everyone involved. Every househand was on call and every local in the business of catering to a party in every which way could be found downstairs in the grand hall right now. The noise was exciting and welcoming in the usually dark, dimly lit, quiet hallways of the Post Headquarters. It took all Jesper had not to go downstairs and join in the festivities, but he knew he had to be restrained. 

A gasp from Alva broke his concentration and he turned from the window to look at her. His dad was holding a large present up to her...Jesper sighed. His father was incorrigible when it came to gifts. “Now, I know it might seem like a lot, but dont worry, I have one for Jesper here too.” His dad glanced at his son who was now full on rolling his eyes. “Really, dad, thank you, but this is too much-”

“Not too much at all, I want you both looking your best tonight. It’s why I made absolutely sure you weren’t sneaking off to buy your own outfits for the Gala. Not to be a nuisance but I know its hard to keep up with the latest fashion trends all the way up north, so I called on the lovely Bente down at Brille to pick out the best of the best for you.”

Alva was almost in tears; she wasn’t sure if it was all of what he was doing for them or if her hormones were acting up. She hoped he hadn’t noticed, and thankfully he didn’t seem to. He just patted her back and moved away. “Now, we should all be getting ready for the Gala….I do apologize but I need to be alone to rehearse my notes. Alva if you need any help getting ready, do call for the maids to assist you...Jesper I’m sure you still know which bell does what?”

Jesper nodded, waving his dad off. “Sure thing, we’ll be fine. You do your thing and we’ll do ours.” 

As he closed the large doors of the office, Alva sighed and looked at the dress forlornly. “He really doesn’t have to do as much as he does for us...”

Jesper wrapped an arm around her as they walked off, tucking his own suit under one arm. “Yes he does….he wants to. I really wish you didn’t feel so bad about it. He’s not going to change, and knowing you, you’re not going to change. So I guess you just have to learn to accept it, especially after our little bundle of joy comes. Oh god, he’ll probably send 3 carriages fully loaded with toys. What will the townspeople say...” Jesper suddenly looked worried, and it caused Alva to laugh….whether he meant to cheer her up or not he did, and he was happy she found comfort in his words. “So be it then….so not only will we have the only blondes in town, but they’ll be spoiled rotten with toys. They’ll do great in school, no bullying at all.”

Alva opened the door to the suite and they stepped inside, ready to try on their new clothes. Jesper stretched and then made way to change out of his clothes, but Alva stopped him before he could. “Hold on, which bell do I ring to get Burghard?” 

“Oh, its this one.” Jesper stepped over to her and pulled a bell, looking at her curiosly. “Why, whats the matter?”

“Oh nothing...I’m just really craving pickles for some reason...oo, and maybe some ice cream. Maybe even both. That sounds amazing right now.”

Jesper just stood there and stared at her, completely confused. 

“What….whatever you say, honey.”


End file.
